Emperor Zurg
Emperor Zurg (also known as Evil Emperor Zurg or simply Zurg), the Sworn Enemy of the Galactic Alliance and the arch-enemy of Buzz Lightyear. He is the secondary antagonist of Disney/Pixar's 1999 film Toy Story 2, sequel to the 1995 film in the saga, and the major villain in the Buzz Lightyear of Star Command television series from 2000. He also appears in the credits of the 2010 saga sequel film Toy Story 3 as one of the new toys being donated to Sunnyside Daycare. Appearances ''Toy Story 2 Zurg appears in two forms in ''Toy Story 2. The first form appears during the opening sequence, where he is initially seen tracking Buzz's location through his fortress inside his control room. A little later, he is seen doing battle with Buzz, in which Zurg, using his ion blaster, blasts the top half of Buzz's body into smithereens; however, the opening sequence is revealed to be only Buzz Lightyear: Attack on Zurg, a video game Rex is playing. Much later in the film, an incarnation of Zurg is later accidentally released by Andy's Buzz Lightyear in Al's Toy Barn. Believing himself to be real much like Andy's Buzz has done in the first film, he pursues after Andy's Buzz to destroy him. He seems to have followed Andy's Buzz across the street, through an air vent of Al's apartment, and up the elevator shaft as he is seen arriving atop the elevator when Andy's Buzz and his rescue squad of toys head back to the elevator after Al packs Woody and the Roundup gang into his case and leaves his room to head for the airport. Along with the group is an "alternate" Buzz Lightyear action figure (also released from Al's Toy Barn by Andy's Buzz Lightyear), who also believes himself to be real. Both the "alternate" Buzz and Rex, a fan of the video game "Buzz Lightyear: Attack on Zurg", are caught with surprise by Zurg's unexpected arrival. A showdown occurs between the "alternate" Buzz and Zurg atop an elevator, where Zurg uses his chief weapon (which appears to be a Nurf ball gun.) During this battle, after overpowering the other Buzz, Zurg reveals he is Buzz Lightyear's father (a parody of the duel between Darth Vader and Luke Skywalker from Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back) and same as Optimus Prime and http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Megatron_(Transformers). As Zurg sets his gun to his highest level and is about to finish the "alternate" Buzz off (at point-blank range), Rex, not bearing to watch the duel anymore, turns his back, but his large thick tail hits Zurg, knocking him off balance and falling down the elevator shaft to his supposed death. While Rex finally feels excited about finally overcoming his frustration toward not being able to defeat Zurg previously, the "alternate" Buzz feels forlorn about losing his father. Zurg seems to have survived the fall as he and the "alternate" Buzz are seen playing catch and spending "quality time" together when the "original" Buzz and his rescue squad make their way out of Al's apartment. The "alternate" Buzz describes Zurg as a "great dad" as he rushes to catch another ball fired by Zurg. Toy Story 3 Zurg is mentioned by a brainwashed Buzz (as Lotso had earlier reset him to demo mode), as he sees Andy's toys as minions of Zurg. Zurg himself makes a brief appearance at the end of Toy Story 3, as he has been donated to Sunnyside Daycare Center, and is immediately greeted by Stretch. It is unknown what actually happened to his ion blaster unless it was lost by his previous owner. It is also unknown whether he thinks is the 'real' Zurg or if he already knows that he's just a toy. He is later seen doing the Robot dance. Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins Buzz Lightyear of Star Command :""EVIL RULES!"" :—Emperor Zurg in the series Buzz Lightyear of Star Command Zurg is the main villain of the series Buzz Lightyear of Star Command, in which he rules over Planet Z and wants to take over the entire universe. His subjects are Grubs, which are similar to Star Command's Little Green Men, Brain Pods, who work for him as scientists and researchers, and an army of Hornets, which are his robotic foot soldiers used for battle. One of his henchmen is Warp Darkmatter, who was once Buzz's partner but had been secretly working for Zurg and given the codename "Agent Z." This incarnation of Zurg is a flamboyant villain who often breaks the seriousness of his evil statements, and is just as much a comic relief character as he is a formidable opponent. In one of his scantest appearances in a Buzz Lightyear episode, Zurg is considered to be the chief suspect in the disappearance of various senators, but Zurg scoffs at "Kidnapping politicians? Even I would not stoop to that!" then challenges all his underlings if they were doing such a stunt behind his back "Come on everyone, out with it!" He is known for videotaping Buzz's speeches so he can secretly mock him, and in one episode tells Buzz that he is his father during a fight (just like he did in Toy Story 2) only to gain the upper hand by using the statement as a "Made You Look" moment to trick Buzz, which strongly suggests that he is not of Buzz's parentage, and that only the toy from the movie believed himself to be the father of the Buzz toy. Despite his campy nature, he is still widely considered the most evil person in the galaxy. In the animated series, he is voiced by Wayne Knight, who had also been in the first film to introduce Zurg, Toy Story 2, ''where he voiced Al McWhiggin. Disney INFINITY Emperor Zurg is one of the villains that appear in Disney INFINITY. In the 3DS version, he appears on a game board where the player must start up the shield generators and beat Zurg. He also a character is faced off against in the adventure games. Gallery Trivia * Whilst Evil Emperor Zurg was never actually seen in Toy Story, it is interesting to note that a villain named Anti-Buzz appeared in place of Zurg in the merchandising for the first film. Anti-Buzz is depicted as an evil robot duplicate of Buzz Lightyear with a spark-driven "laser" built into his right arm, although he too did not appear in the actual film, being a mere spin-off character. Anti-Buzz later appeared as a henchman of Zurg in merchandising for Toy Story 2, but hasn't been seen since, although an evil Buzz from an alternate universe, sporting a goatee, appears in Buzz Lightyear of Star Command. * In Buzz Lightyear of Star Command intro Zurg is seen in Andy's Room, which means that Andy might've had a Zurg toy at one time. In addition, there was a Toy Story spin-off picture book about Andy receiving a Zurg action figure as a gift. *In the Buzz Lightyear episode ''The Lightyear Factor, Zurg enters an alternate universe where he finds an Evil Buzz Lightyear ruling the galaxy. The Zurg from that universe was a burger guy at Cosmo's restaurant, not having what it took to be Ultimate Evil. *He is very similar to Captain Gantu, being that they are both tall characters and have deep voices. *Zurg is similar to Darth Vader from Star Wars ''in ''Toy Story 2, but not as much in Buzz Lightyear of Star Command *In Toy Story 2, ''Zurg claims to be Buzz Lightyears father, and then the two spend time as father and son. However, in ''Buzz Lightyear of Star Command, ''Zurg only briefly claims to be Buzz Lightyear's father in order to distract him during battle. After doing so, he knock Buzz over, and mocks him for actually falling for it, hinting Zurg may not actually be Buzz Lightyear's father. *Zurg's species in ''Buzz Lightyear of Star Command is unknown, as he is never seen not wearing his helmet. Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Fathers Category:Toy Story 2 characters Category:Foiled Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Characters Category:Villains from sequels Category:Wonderful World of Color Category:Reformed characters Category:Pixar villains Category:Buzz Lightyear of Star Command characters Category:Animated characters Category:Robots Category:Comedy Characters Category:Comedy Villains Category:Toys Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Monarchs Category:Adults Category:Parents Category:Toy Story characters Category:Antagonists related to protagonists Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:Murderers Category:Kinect Disneyland Adventures characters Category:Pixar characters Category:Video game bosses Category:Objects Category:Toy Story 3 characters Category:Characters in video games